12 Days of Christmas
by bendercat
Summary: Read and find out cause I can't think of a good summary 0.0
1. 1 Kiss

**Bender: Hello peoplez!!! I'm here with a semi-short little fic! It will have 12 chappies (If I'm lucky, and don't procrastinate o.0) But the words I'm gonna use won't fit the song, 'kay? :)**

**Amu: Don't you think you're pushing yourself a bit too hard?**

**Bender: -twitch- -twitch- What~?! No! Psh! -takes big gulp of coffee-**

**Ikuto: 0_0 She's gonna blow!**

**Amu: Huh?**

**Bender: -twitch twitch- Hehe... -twitch- He... Ahahahahahahahaha! XD**

**Ikuto: Duck and cover! -grabs Amu and hides behind couch-**

**Bender: ...**

**Amu: B-Bender?**

**Bender: -looks over slowly- Bender is no longer here. Chi has taken over ;3**

**Ikuto: WHO THE EF IS CHI!?**

**Devi: Prince Riva's daughter ^w^**

**Bender/Chi: Yesh! Now onward! To the fic! December! Disclaimer!**

**December: ...Why me?**

**Bender/Chi: ...Cause I said so :3**

**December: I'll do it for Nutty Bars!**

**Bender/Chi: No.**

**December: But you still owe me from last year!**

**Bender/Chi: How many times do I have to say this?! No. I. Don't!**

**Ikuto: Oi... -fighting in the background- Bendercat or...Chi I guess...doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_On the first day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

**Amu's POV**

What am I doing here? I feel _ridiculous!_

I'm standing here in the midst of an extremely well-dressed crowd of people waiting for some blind date to show up. I hate Utau _so _much right now... Why do I need a date for Christmas?! And why the crap does it have to be her _brother?! _

I felt a tap on my shoulder, making me whirl around, and forget my last thought. "Ah, excuse me miss," A boy with blonde hair started. "Are you Hinamori-san?"

"Yeah...are _you _the guy I'm supposed to meet here?"

"Why ye-"

"Yo kiddy king. No trying to steal my date."

I turned to the new addition of our little party. But now I'm confused. Wouldn't it make more sense for the guy with_ blonde _hair to be her brother, and not the guy with _midnight blue_ hair?

The blonde had a look of disappointment before turning on his heel, and disappearing back into the crowd.

Huh...so Utau's brother has blue hair... Who would've guessed?

"So I have the so-called "_pleasure" _of spending the evening with you?" Her brother smirked.

"Not unless you plan on telling me your name."

"Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Tsuki-... What? But Utau's last name is Hoshina..."

Crap...the blonde really was her brother...

"Hoshina is our mom's maiden name. Utau just uses it as her stage name."

"...Oh... That makes sense..."

"_Hello everyone! I'd like to welcome you on behalf of all of us. We're all just _so _excited to have the honor of hosting this year's Christmas ball. We hope you all have a fun evening, and don't forget to participate in our dance contest!"_

A small smile played on the edge of my lips.

"What? You want to enter the contest?"

I turned my head away from him. "Not really. It sounds stupid."

"Cute act, _Amu_."

I could feel my cheeks heat up. "_Don't _say my name like that."

"But I like seeing you blush."

"Pervert..." I sighed heavily, glancing up at all the happy couples. "I knew I never should've let Utau talk me into this..."

"Oh come on. I was just kidding. Besides, it's Christmas Eve," He got down to my eye-level to show an actual smile. "So cheer up, and have some fun before I make you."

I tried to smile. I don't even want to _think _about what he would've done if I didn't...

"So what are we going to do?"

"We could...walk through the gardens. Utau told me they put Christmas lights in all the trees."

"Whatever you want mademoiselle." Ikuto led me outside, and into the cold.

"Wow..." I mumbled.

All the trees had already lost their leaves, and had strings of lights artfully weaved through the bare snow started to fall, reflecting off the tiny white lights. The moon was full, and illuminated the _entire _night sky.

"It's so...so beautiful." I looked over at Ikuto to see what he thought. He was staring at something above us, and then smirked, leaning down to my eye level. "W-what are you-" Ikuto closed the distance between us, giving me a chaste kiss.

I could feel my cheeks getting darker with each second he didn't pull away. But when he finally did, I felt...like I wanted more.

Ikuto smirked. "Now now Amu-_koi_, if you want me to kiss you again all you have to do is say so."

"A-as if!"

**Bender/Chi: Woot! You know what's weird?**

**Ikuto: Besides the fact you have a split-personality?**

**Bender/Chi: At least I'm not as bad as Tadagay ^.^**

**Ikuto: ...True.**

**Amu: So what's weird?**

**Bender/Chi: I had the second chappie done before this one XD Now I just need to think of something to use for five...Any ideas? :X**


	2. 2 Arms Around Me

**Bender: Okay, I'm almost done with the fourth chapter, because I **_**really **_**need to get these done ahead of time o.0 (Oh and sorry for the late update! The first time I was home was 5:00p.m. then I had to leave ten minutes later, and just now got back at 8:57 TT~TT)**

**Amu: Wow. For once you're not going to procrastinate?**

**Bender: I'm gonna try not to :3**

**Ikuto: Well now I've seen everything.**

**Bender: Amu-chii~! Ikuto's being mean! D: Oh! By the way! I'm gonna type up the next three chapters of **_**Juliet and Ikuto**_** before Christmas, that way I can update the day after, **_**and **_**you'll have more than one chappie :D**

**Ikuto: ...Why?**

**Bender: I feel guilty for updating 19 days before Christmas then saying I'm not even gonna update till **_**after **_**those 19 days :X**

**Amu: ...Oh...okay...**

**Kukai: Grr~ Just type already! DX**

**Ikuto: Why are **_**you **_**so excited?**

**Kukai: This one has me and Utau :3**

**Amu and Ikuto: What!?**

**Bender: What? The first chappie is about you guys, and I've already typed a one-shot for Rimahiko. Kukai and Utau need their moment :3 -heart- Now then! Kukai! Disclaimer!**

**Kukai: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_On the second day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

**Utau's POV**

"Ikuto! Why can't you accept my feelings?! Why don't you ever return my love?!" I cried.

"Because you're my sister. I'm sorry."

"So am I..." I murmered, running out of my dressing room.

"Utau!" Sanjo-san called when I brushed past her. "Utau, you have a visitor!"

I skidded to a stop, and turned on my heel to face her. "Who is it?"

"I don't know. He said that you would recognize him the second you saw him."

"...You seriously let a stranger in to see me?" I scanned the room, ready to defend myself if I needed to.

"Yo! Hoshina! Over here!"

I whirled around, my eyes immediately going to the quiet stage I had been on only two hours ago for my Christmas concert.

"Kukai...?"

"Bet you weren't expecting to see _me_ ever again." He grinned, walking up to me.

Kukai had left a couple years ago to go to some big ivy-leage soccer school. He was going to be on the team, meaning he wouldn't be able to visit anyone. His brothers were upset, but put on a happy face for the "baby of the family". (A/N: I'm sorry, I just find it so _weird _that he's the youngest in his family! XD) And...he left before I could tell him I loved him, so I ended up going back to loving Ikuto again.

"Hello~? Earth to blondie?" A hand waving in front of my face disrupted my thoughts.

"What? What'd I miss?"

"I _said_ I've missed you."

"Oh...I've missed you too..."

"Then why do you look so depressed?"

I turned away from him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Now tell me why your eyes look dead."

Dead...? Oh come on! I can't be _that _bad!

"Utau...tell me." He gingerly placed his hands on my shoulders.

I shook my head, and closed my eyes, stopping the tears that were threatening to fall.

His grin turned slightly sarcastic. "If you tell me then we'll go get some ramen. My treat, too."

A small laugh escaped. "Okay, okay, I give. I'll tell you. It's just...after you left I went back to loving Ikuto-please don't be mad! I still love yo-" I slapped my hand over my mouth.

Kukai gaped at me. "Are you serious?"

"I- I meant- It's just-"

I cut myself off when I felt his arms wrap themselves around me.

"I'm glad. Utau, the reason I came back was to tell you I love you."

**Bender: There ya go! I know these are short, but that's the point! X( They're just little oneshots!**

**Utau: -small blush- Good for you. I'm going now.**

**Bender: Aw~! Utau-tan! You're blushing!**

**Utau: I am not!**

**Bender: Yes you are ^w^**

**Utau: -rolls eyes- -starts walking off- Goodbye~ -waves-**


	3. 3 Black Eyes

**Bender: Hello peoplez!!! I'm here with the third chapter of **_**12 Days of Christmas**_**!**

**Mom: Oh oh! 4 hours of sleep!**

**Bender: -_-**

**Ikuto: Uh...care to explain what's going on?**

**Mom: -snaps fingers- I got it! 4 nice asses!**

**Bender: I asked my mom for "help" thinking of what I could use for chapter plots. Mom! No more "Dirty Dancing" for you! (But for some reason I really want to use the asses one o.0)**

**Mom: Come on use it! You could use Ikuto, Kukai...uh...Nagihiko...no Tadase right? (She watches Shugo Chara with me XD)**

**Bender: No! No Tadase! He does NOT have a nice ass!**

**Mom: Well what if you made it like, "Yeah, you have a nice ass, but that's the only good thing about you"!**

**Tadase: .-.**

**Mom: Oh oh! What if you use that teacher guy!**

**Bender: ...You mean Nikaidou?**

**Mom: Yeah!**

**Mom and Bender: Yeah! Woohoo!**

**Amu: ...You have the weirdest mom ever -.-**

**Bender: But she's fun XD Disclaimer me madre!**

**Mom: Bendercat -snickers- doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

_On the third day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

**Normal POV**

Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko all plopped down on a couch, happy that their day of Christmas "shopping" with the girls was over.

"Too much pink..." Nagihiko muttered, letting his head fall back.

"Absolutely _no _sports stores..." Kukai yawned.

"And they didn't even go to a _single _"Victoria's Secret"!" Ikuto smirked, earning a whack in the back of the head from a blushing Amu.

Once the girls all grabbed what they needed from the kitchen, they decided to go upstairs and hang out in Utau's room.

"So..." Kukai trailed off, reaching for the remote. "I'm pretty sure the game's on." He said, switching the television to the right channel.

"You wish. The music awards are on." Nagihiko spoke up, grabbing the remote from Kukai and changing the channel.

"Haha. You two are so funny. We're watching _Sweeney Todd_." Ikuto announced, changing the channel for the third time.

Kukai snatched the remote out of his hand, only to be grabbed by Nagihiko, which was _then _grabbed back by Ikuto. The glares given to each other could be felt a mile away.

"Football."

"Awards show."

"_Sweeney Todd_..."

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Boys! Could you bring us up some soda?!" Utau called.

The girls got no response from their boyfriends.

"Boys?"

Amu, Utau, and Rima all ran down the stairs, scared that their boyfriends killed each other. Amu skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, being crashed into by Utau then Rima.

"Amu? What are you doing?" Ikuto called.

They all stood up, and stared at their boyfriends.

"Uh...guys..." Amu started.

"Why do you..." Rima trailed off.

"Why the hell do you guys all have a black eye?!" Utau yelled.

"Well...you see...there was a bit of an...an arguement."

The girls all muttered, "Idiots..." under their breath and stalked back up the stairs.

**Bender: ...Well that sucked.**

**Ikuto: Seriously. I'm too hot for a black eye.**

**Bender: -stare- ...Keep talking like that, and I'll give you another one to match the first.**

**Ikuto: Someone's cranky.**

**Bender: It's 11:31 p.m. Bite me.**

**Ikuto: o.0**

**Amu: Well...Review...**

**Bender: Now hold on! I noticed something! This one author is **_**amazing**_**, I love their fanfics, but they're so review hungry! (And no it's not any of you guys.) It's annoying! M'kay. Rant done. ^.^ **


	4. 4 Nice Asses

**Bender: Okay, I am seriously shaking right now...I just got home (4:39, usually 3:45) because my school was on lock-down. There was a raid across the street (That included guns!) and we were stuck there, not knowing what was going on, just standing there for over an hour and a half. TT~TT**

**Amu: Omg! Is anyone hurt?**

**Bender: Not that I know of...Oh, and worst part is, I started getting dizzy, pale, and was covered in a cold sweat. Needless to say my day sucked -.-**

**Ikuto: Okay, scary, but get on with the chapter. It's about my ass, I want to read it :)**

**Bender: Well fine then! Monkey! Disclaimer!**

**Tadase: Uh...**

**Bender: I'm writing about you having a nice ass. You can do this for me!**

**Tadase: -sigh- Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_On the fourth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

**Ikuto's POV**

I heard my front door open, snapping my attention back to reality. There stood a grinning Kukai, a smiling Nagihiko, Amu and Utau, and Tadase.

"Oi, Nagihiko, where's the little blonde midget?" I smirked.

"Please stop calling my girlfriend a midget. And right now she's a bit-"

"A bit!? A _bit!? _We're all extremely disturbed here Ikuto!" Utau yelled, burying her face in a couch cushion.

"Uh...Amu...care to explain?" I looked over at her.

She merely shook her head, her face drained of any expression.

"Guys? Do you know what's wrong with those two?"

"Yep." Kukai grinned.

"Uhuh." Nagihiko smiled.

"So...are you gonna tell me?"

"Why don't you do the honors Souma-kun?" Nagihiko grinned.

"Well, the girls ran into these two girls, Chi and Pandora, and they went into a very _long _conversation about..."

"About...?"

Kukai broke out in a fit of laughter. "Apparentally we have some _nice _asses."

Utau let a groan out into the pillow. "An _hour! _An hour of talking about your guys' butts!"

I smirked. "So...where's the little midget?"

"She's trying to figure out why _he _was included in that discussion." Amu said, pointing at Tadase.

"Huh...yeah why _was _he included?"

"We have to wait for Rima."

As if on cue the little blonde devil came running through the door, her breath coming out in shallow huffs.

"I...know...why...they...said...he...had...a...nice...ass!"

"And?" Amu asked, trying to calm her breathing.

"Okay, first I had to catch them--they thought I was mad 'cause of what they said--and when I asked them why they thought _he _had one they started giggling like crazy."

"And?" I urged. The curiosity is seriously getting to me!

"And I had to bring them back to explain why."

Two girls walked through the door, one with long brown hair, the other with short black hair.

"Uh...Pandora you explain." The one with brown hair blushed and looked down, her hair falling in front of her face.

The one with black hair--Pandora apparentally--walked over to Tadase, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Well Tadase...You _do _have a nice ass, but...that's kinda the only good thing about you."

Kukai, Nagihiko, and I all burst out laughing, falling to the floor and gripping our sides.

**Bender: Well there ya go! 9:16 p.m. --woah what!? Seriously!? Ugh~! Ooh! I have an idea for a new fic!**

**Amu: What's it called?**

**Bender: It's called--wait, where's Ikuto?**

**Amu: Still laughing.**

**Bender: Ah...anyway, it's called **_**A New Start**_**, and it should be up before Christmas, so **_**please **_**check it out! I think it's coming out really good :3**

**Amu: Don't you always?**

**Bender: Nope. Normally I don't like my chapters, but then I read the reviews and feel proud of it. As long as I know it made at least one person happy, then I'm happy :3**


	5. 5 Kittens

**Bender: Okay, this one is my friend Devi's idea :D She came up with the 5 kittens thing :3**

**Amu: Kittens?**

**Bender: Yep :3 Oh and guess what!**

**Amu: Hm?**

**Bender: My aunt gave me my Christmas present early (My family isn't very good with presents XD) and she got me a black and white diamond cat necklace! :D It's so pretty!**

**Amu: Awesome :D**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Amu: Bender got a neckla-**

**Ikuto: Jewelry? Don't care then -walks away-**

**Bender and Amu: D: -shake heads- Men.**

**Bender: Disclaimer!**

**Nagi: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Bender: Yay Nagi!**

_On the fifth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu and I walked the streets of downtown, my arm draped over her shoulders. The voices of vendors standing behind their carts calling out to you, hoping to sell their inventory and escape the cold.

"Hot chocolate! Piping hot hot chocolate!"

"Taiyaki! Nice fresh taiyaki!"

I immediately stopped, turning to the taiyaki stand.

"Ikuto, we just ate." Amu laughed, dragging me forward by my hand.

A vendor stepped in front of us, stopping us in our tracks.

"I'm sorry Miss, I was just wondering if you wanted a kitten. You see, my cat just had them, and I can't take care of five more."

Amu had a huge smile on her face. "Can I see them?"

The woman smiled in return, and walked back over to her stand. She lifted up a box with a blanket hanging over the side. "Here they are."

Amu had to cover her mouth to keep from squealing. I looked over the side of the box, and saw two black kittens, two black and white ones, and one orange and white one. (A/N: Pic on profile, cause they are _so _adorable!!!)

"Aw! Ikuto, can we keep them? Please?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. Five kittens? Really? Why couldn't she have just wanted a puppy! As in _one!_

"I don't know Amu...Five?"

"Kittens make for great Christmas presents. And I'm _giving _them away."

"They don't make for very good presents when your best friend has a dog..." I muttered, earning a jab in the ribs from Amu.

"We could keep two, and give the others to Utau, Rima, and Yaya! Please~?"

I smirked. "Okay, but you have to kiss me."

Her face heated up, widening my smirk. I turned on my heel, starting to walk away.

"D-deal."

I stood there for a minute, swearing silently under my breath. Then I sighed, and turned around, putting a smile on my face. "Okay. We can get them."

"Yay!" Amu said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

**Bender: Huh...seemed kinda OOC to me...oh well. I'll get over it...but still, tell me if you think they were OOC o.0**

**Ikuto: We definetely were**

**Bender: Shut up! I'm tired!**

**Amu: But it's 4:30 p.m.**

**Bender: ...Point?**


	6. 6 Cartons of Eggnog

**Bender: Mou~ I'm going to my grandfather's in like an hour, and I'll have to go 24 hours without any kind of computer TT~TT**

**Ikuto: Are you **_**that **_**addicted?**

**Bender: -looks over- I have no life okay?**

**Ikuto: Well that was pretty obvious**

**Bender: Meanie D: Anyway, I'm kinda nervous cause my dad might be there...what should I do if he is? I'm not even sure if I should be mad or happy... Mou~! My life is jacked up!**

**Ikuto: Finish the chapter before you go into your emo corner.**

**Bender: -muttering- Fine...baka-ne. Disclaimer! (And this was Chaiu's idea!!!)**

**Kusukusu: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara -giggles-**

_On the sixth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

**Amu's POV**

_Let's have some fun_

_This beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco sti-_

I finally fished my cell out of my bag.

"Hello?"

"_Amu, you _really _need to go see Ikuto._"

"And why would I do that Utau?"

"_Because you love him, and he's been in a bit of a permanent emo corner since you moved away._"

I sighed. He wouldn't stop calling me the first week after I left. "Utau, I moved like three weeks ago."

"_Yeah I know. You left on his birthday_."

"Huh?"

"_You didn't know? His birthday is December 1st._"

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Idiot..." I muttered under my breath.

"_Amu...he really misses you. Please at least call him_."

I sighed, but agreed and hung up the phone. I could feel a small smile playing on the edge of my lips thinking of what I was about to do.

"Uh, excuse me sir, could you tell me where the train station is?"

"It's on Kaiko street. Take a left up ahead then two rights, and you're there."

"Thanks." I smiled, and ran the direction he told me to.

"Ticket please." The man said when I walked up.

I put on an aluring smile. "You don't really need a ticket...do you?" I asked, putting my hand on his chest.

He blushed bright red. "N-no...y-you c-can go a-ahead."

"Thank you." I smled--a normal smile--and got on the train.

_Ikuto's Condo_

I stood on the doorstep, readying myself to see him again. When I was ready, I knocked on his door.

...No answer... But his car's in the driveway...

I picked up my cell, and dialed Utau's number.

"_Hello?_"

"Utau, he's not answering the door."

"_Dammit...it's too late...there's a key under the mat_."

"Uh...thanks..." I murmered, and hung up the phone. My imagination was kicking in, and I could feel the panic rising in my throat.

I bent down, and grabbed the key. I put it in the keyhole and threw the door open.

"Ikuto?"

"Amu?"

I ran to the couch to see him surrounded by...eggnog...six cartons of eggnog...

"Um...Ikuto...what up with the eggnog?"

He shrugged. "People look at you weird if you try to buy six bottles of whiskey." (A/N: First drink that came to mind o.0)

"Are you saying you're drunk?!"

He grabbed my hand, and narrowed his eyes. "This is the most realistic dream I've had..." He murmered.

"Ikuto...this isn't a dream."

"Sure it is. You moved. And I don't even know where." He sighed, laying his head on the couch's armrest.

I sighed. "You're not dreaming. I'm really here, and you're really drunk on eggnog..."

His eyes met mine. "Really?"

I nodded, making his eyes widen.

"So...you're really here?"

"Yep."

He pulled me onto his lap, and hugged me to his chest. "Why'd you leave me?"

"Leave you? But...I didn't mean to...my family moved there before me, and my dad...my mom died...so I had to go move in with my dad and sister, so they wouldn't feel as lonely."

"Oh...well...do you have to go back?"

"I don't know."

He hugged me tighter. "Please don't. Your dad and sister can just move back here. Just...please don't leave me again."

I felt something fall down on my cheek. I put my hand to it, and saw that I was crying. The tears started falling faster, and I wrapped my arms around Ikuto. "I won't."

**Bender: Okay...that one had very little to do with eggnog XD But not my fault! I'm really nervous and scared, and I hope someone will review this before I leave so they can tell me what to do about my...dad.**


	7. 7 Bags of Candy

**Bender: Sorry~! I was at my grandfather's. By the way, I want to say thank you to Khylia for the advice she gave me, and Khylia, my dad didn't even show up, so no problems :3 But it really just makes me wonder if he just didn't show up because of me...huh...what do you guys think? -shrugs- Oh well! His loss I guess :D**

**Amu: So you're finally not emo?**

**Bender: Nah. I'm just not emo at the moment :3 I blame the fact that it's only 3 days till X-mas!!! XP Disclaimer meh Kitty-tan!**

**Kitty: ...HOW DID I GET HERE **_**AGAIN?! **_

**Bender: Just do the disclaimer X3**

**Kitty: -.- Fine. Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Bender: But I own Kitty! He be mah bitchlet!**

_On the seventh day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

**Yaya's POV (:3)**

"Kairi~! Where's my present~?"

Kairi laughed and handed me a colorful box.

I tore all the wrapping off, and glomped him when I saw what was inside it. I even felt _tears _come to my eyes!

"Thank you Kai-tan! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"U-uh...Yaya...it's just a few bags of candy."

"But that's the best present Kai-tan ever could've given Yaya! And it's _seven _bags!!!"

Amu-chii, Iku-tan, Rima-tan, Nagi-tan, Utau-tan, and Kukai all sweatdropped. Kukai even took the bags from me!

"You can have these back when you're not as hyper."

"B-...B-but Kukai~!"

He held it over my head when I tried to grab it back from him. "Nope. Later."

I tackled him, and grabbed the candy from his now twitching hand.

"Success!" I yelled, and ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and ripped the bags open.

After the first piece of candy was in my mouth, it all just became a blur...

**Normal POV**

Kairi looked over at Kukai expectingly.

"What...?"

"Well come on now," Kairi said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Break down the door."

"You're kidding right?" Ikuto asked with a smirk, and crossed arms.

"What?" Kukai asked, slightly insulted.

"Oh I don't know...I just don't think Kukai is capable of doing that."

"Ikuto! What are you-" Amu was cut off when Ikuto pressed his finger to her lips. She gave him a questioning look, and earned a wink in response.

"Oh yeah! Just watch me!" Kukai challenged, readying himself to break down the door. He rammed into the door at full speed, knocking the door open.

There, sprawled out in the tub, was a candy-drunk Yaya.

"And that," Ikuto started leaning on the doorframe. "My dear "Kai-tan", is why you don't give her candy." Ikuto finished, nodding towards the unconsious Yaya.

Kairi merely stared at her. "...How did she already eat all seven bags?!"

Everyone shook their heads and left Yaya laying in the bathtub.

**Bender: Uh...I have mentioned a bunch of writer's block, right? Ah but don't worry. The other two that I missed will be up today ^.^**


	8. 8 Sexy Lifeguards

**Bender: Okay! Chappie 8! Oh crap...what was I gonna write about? 0_0 I don't remember! TToTT Ikuto~! What should I write about~?! I mean Chaiu gave me an idea, but I **_**really **_**don't think you want to read about the guys watching porno flicks in Kukai's room -_-"**

**Ikuto: -raises hand- I do**

**Amu and Bender: Well **_**I**_** don't! -look at each other- Wow~**

**Bender: Urr! -holds head- Nh! Headache! Anyway, this chappie will use some other anime guys so...hope you know em XD Disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!, Vampire Knight, Ouran High School Host Club, or Fruits Basket.**

**Bender: And before I start the fic, I wanna thank miwa hoshi for the idea :D If it weren't for her, you would not be reading this fic right now :3**

_On the eighth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

**Rima's POV**

_Lace up your shoes._

_Ah oh ah oh._

_Here's how we do._

_Run baby run!_

_Don't ev-_

I finally flipped my cell open, knowing that even if I didn't answer, Amu would just keep calling until I did.

"What?" I snapped.

"_Rima! We're all at the pool! Come with us!_"

"No."

Utau must've grabbed the phone cause the reply was, "_Even if you say no we'll just come and kidnap you_."

I groaned, and sat up from my bed. "Alright, alright, I'll be right there."

"_Good, cause Rima, I'm not joking here, the pool has about eight lifeguards up, and they are _sexy."

Now _that _caught my attention. "Really?"

"_U-huh._"

"...Be right there."

I heard all the girls cheer, and the line went dead.

**At the pool**

"Oi! Rima, over here!" Utau yelled from the hot tub.

I walked over to them, and sat down next to Amu. "Okay, so where are the lifeguards?" I whispered.

"They're on break. They come through _that _door." She said, pointing at the door behind us.

We heard the door open, and immediately turned around.

Out came a tall blonde, a pale one with silver hair, twins with reddish hair, one with orange hair and red eyes, and...our guy friends. Ugh...Fail.

"Mou~! Only half of them are left!" Utau whined.

"Man! The others were hot!" Amu grumbled.

The boys walked up to us, and crouched down by the hot tub.

"What? Sad that the so-called "_sexy_" guys left?" Ikuto smirked.

"Yes..." Amu grumbled.

"What? Are you guys saying _we're _not "_sexy_"?" Kukai acted insulted.

"Yes..." Utau grumbled.

"Even you Rima-tan?"

I ignored Nagihiko, and ran off towards the other lifeguards.

"Hey! Wait up!" The girls yelled, and ran after me.

I stopped right in front of the lifeguards. "Hi. I'm Rima."

The girls skidded to a stop right behind me.

"I-I'm Amu."

"And I'm Utau."

The blonde smiled. "I'm Tamaki. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the one with the red eyes is Kyo, and the silver-haired one is Zero."

"Hey..." We all breathed.

"Heads up!"

We all turned to see the guys running towards us. They "slipped" and fell into the pool, pulling us in with them. Nagihiko had me, Kukai had Utau, and of course Ikuto had Amu.

We all swam to the surface, and waited for the guys to show up. As soon as they did, we tackled them back underwater. As soon as we were under though, the guys pulled us off and back above the water.

The five lifeguards looked down at us. Tamaki spoke first. "Well it looks like you three already have lifeguard boyfriends."

"W-w-what!?!?!?" We all yelled, and watched them walk off.

The guys all got out of the water, and smirked down at us.

"See? We _are _sexy." Ikuto smirked, and walked off, the other two following behind him.

**Bender: Well...not much of an ending, but at least it's done :3**


	9. 9 Bags of Catnip

**Bender: Okay! As I'm writing this, I still don't have an idea for 8 o.0 Uh~! I hate writer's block!!!**

**Ikuto: It's your own fault you know.**

**Bender: -evil death glare- I'm sorry, what?**

**Ikuto: -immediate answer- Nothing. Absolutely nothing o.0**

**Bender: -smirks- That's what I thought. Now on with the fic!!! And by the way, Amu and Ikuto aren't dating in this one :3**

**Amu: You always forget the disclaimer.**

**Bender: -heavy sigh- Fine. Disclaimer!**

**Amu: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara**

_On the ninth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

**Utau's POV**

"Hey Utau, what'd you get your brother for Christmas?" Kukai asked, leaning against my chair.

"You'll see."

"When?" He whined, wrapping his arms around my arms.

I smirked. "As soon as an extremely angry Amu shows up."

"...Huh?"

As if on cue, my front door started being rapidly pounded on. I stood up from my chair, and went to open the door. I pulled it open, and saw Amu standing there with Ikuto clinging to her, purring like a cat.

"Utau...what did you do to him?"

"Oh...nothing. Just snuck a few bags of catnip into your soap."

"How many?" She growled, and attempted to unlatch Ikuto from her arm.

I smirked. "About nine."

Kukai walked up behind me, and immediately started laughing at Amu's condition.

"S-s-s-so t-that's w-what you g-gave h-him!"

Amu turned her glare to Kukai, and finally managed to get Ikuto off her arm. But as soon as she did, he got down on the floor, and clung to her leg.

"Ikuto...off." Amu yelled, ripping her leg from his grasp, and going over to sit on my couch. "So when are the others getting here--and Ikuto, don't even think about it."

I turned to them, and saw Ikuto on the floor in front of her. "Aw, is Ikuto an abused little kitty?"

Amu glared at me again. "I hate you. And keep in mind, payback is a _bitch_."

"But look at how cute he's acting right now. And remember, he's on catnip, so I don't think he can be perverted."

"...Huh...You're right." She sighed heavily. "Come 'ere Ikuto. You can sit by me."

Ikuto's ears perked up, and he got up and layed his head in her lap. Amu smiled, and played with his hair. I looked down at Ikuto, and saw him wink at me.

She's so gonna hate me when he teases her for this.

**Bender: Meh. Kinda crappy...oh well. It was all I had XD**


	10. 10 Words that MEAN I Love You

**Bender: Okay! I'm not gonna procrastinate! Mainly because I know what I'm going to write about for the last few chapters! -punches air- Yesh! And I want to thank Snowiisan for this chapter.**

**Ikuto: -rubs eyes sleepily- -yawns- What time is it?**

**Bender: o.0 Ikuto...it's almost noon! What were you **_**doing **_**last night?!**

**Ikuto: -smirks- You sure you want to know?**

**Bender: =_= Nevermind...Amu!!! Amu get out here!**

**Amu: -yawns- What do you want -yawns- Bender?**

**Bender: -grabs shoulders- Please tell me you still have your innocence!!!**

**Amu: ! WTH BENDER?!**

**Bender: -points at Ikuto- I asked him what he was doing last night, and he smirked and asked if I really wanted to know! DX**

**Amu: -looks at Ikuto- Ikuto, what have I told you about teasing Bender like that?**

**Ikuto: -grumbles- Fine...But I've been bad. Ae you sure you don't want to punish me? ;3**

**Bender and Amu: 0_0 **

**Bender: -blushing- U-uh...d-disclaimer!**

**Amu: -blushing- Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_On the tenth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

**Ikuto's POV**

Great. Just great. I'm bored out of my mind, and Amu has to watch her little sister. Maybe I'll just call the guys and invite them over.

_I don't care what you think, _

_Cuz as long as it's about me._

_Best of us,_

_Can find happiness in misery._

Well speak of the devil.

I flipped my cell open and put it to my ear. "What's up Kukai?"

"_We're invading your house!_"

"...Okay." I smirked. "Watch out for the fence. My parents put up an electric-"

"_!!!_"

"-one. Smooth move stupid." I said, opening my front door to make sure he wasn't dead.

I walked over to him, and reached a hand out.

He grabbed it, and pulled himself up. "Dude...don't you think your parents are just a _wee _bit overprotective?"

I shrugged. "It's mainly my mom. So anyway, why are you "invading"?"

"Cause I have a dare that you _have _to do."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because the girls are making bets on which one of them have the most "romantic boyfriend", and everyone's betting it's Amu's."

"They think I'm the most romantic?"

"Yeah! So now Utau's mad at me, and I need help!"

"How am I supposed to help you?"

"Help me do something romantic!"

"Uh...yeah...sure." I lead him into the livingroom. "Now how are you "romantic" when it comes to my sister."

This has got to be the most immasculine conversation I've ever had.

"Uh...I pull her chair out for her."

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand, and groaned. "Okay, I'm going to give you a message you can text to her."

"Sweet!"

I rolled my eyes, and wrote it down. "Here," I handed the paper to him. "Just text that to her."

""Utau, you will always be in my heart, no matter what".? Seriously? Dude, how do you come up with this stuff?!"

"I have my sources." (A/N: Yeah...Snowiisan.) "Good luck with my sister." I said, and pushed him out the front door. As soon as the door was closed I muttered "Idiot" under my breath, and went to call Amu.

**Bender: See, now Snowii gave me a great idea, but I'm just having problems writing this week =_=**


	11. 11 Things to do on an Elevator FAIL

**Bender: M'kay! Chappie 11!**

**Ikuto: Is this one Amuto?**

**Bender: No, it's just a random funny one. Do you ever read the chapter titles?**

**Ikuto: Not really.**

**Bender: -tear- -starts crying-**

**Ikuto: But- I- No- Ah! No crying!**

**Bender: -sniff- -sniff- W-well, c-can you go get Amu? -sniff-**

**Ikuto: Yeah! Be right back! -runs to find Amu-**

**Bender: -peers around doorway- -stops crying- Thanks Rima :D**

**Rima: Works every time doesn't it?**

**Bender: Oh yeah~ -high fives- Disclaimer!**

**Rima: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_On the eleventh day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

**Kukai's POV**

"Hey Yaya," I asked while she dragged me to an office building. "Why are we here?"

"Cause Yaya likes riding the elevator!"

I sweatdropped, and an idea popped into my head. "Hey Yaya, do you have your cell with you?"

She nodded, and held it out to me. "Why?"

I grinned. "Cause I have an idea..." I dialed Amu's number and put the phone to my ear.

"_H-hello?_"

"Oi! Hinamori!

"_Kukai! What's up? Ikuto! Not now!_"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh...what "not now"?"

"_U-u-uh, n-nothing. So why'd you call?_"

"Come to _Hotori Enterprises _main building."

"_Why...?_"

"Just do it, and call the others."

"_'Kay. See you soon._"

Yaya gave me a questioning look. "What are you planning?"

"A lot of confused people on the elevator."

_10 Minutes Later_

"Kukai!" Amu yelled, taking my attention away from the sidewalk.

"Hey Hinamori, Tsukiyomi!" I called.

Amu dragged Ikuto by his hand over to us. "Rima and Nagi should be here soon."

"Okay, now here's my plan," I grinned. "I found this _11 Things to do on an Elevator _thing online, and we're going to do all of 'em."

Amu blinked a couple things, and started laughing. "Okay, seriously, why are we here?"

"That's exactly why!"

"Dude, aren't you a bit too old to be playing pranks?" Ikuto raised a eyebrow at me.

"Nope." I gave a thumbs up, and started dragging them inside. "Yaya, when Mashiro and Fujisaki get here, tell them where to find us!" I called over my shoulder. "Okay, there's gonna be six of us, so everyone will have to do two things!"

"Who's gonna only have to do one?"

I stopped. "...I don't know. Whoever doesn't want to do it."

Amu's hand went up before Ikuto's could. "That'd be me."

"Okay, but on every floor when the doors close you have to tell them "It's okay, don't panic, they open again"."

She gave me a quick "Wtf" look, and glanced up at Ikuto. "What will he have to do?"

I put a finger to my chin, then grinned. "You'll have to wait and see."

_On the Elevator_

We pushed the "Close Doors" button, and waited for it to go up to the second floor.

"Now do you remember what you have to do Ikuto?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Of course I do. It's not that hard to remember."

The doors opened, revealing two business women. Ikuto put on a warm smile, and shook both of their hands.

"Hello ladies, my name's Ikuto, but you may just call me "Admiral"."

They both gave him a weird look, and stood as far away from him as possible.

After about a minute passed, "Nya." Ikuto meowed, and Amu had to stifle a laugh.

One of the two woman immediately pressed the button for the floor we were on, and the moment the doors opened, went scurrying out. As soon as the doors closed, Ikuto wrapped his arm around my neck, slowly adding more pressure.

"I am _never _doing that again..."

I grinned. "Okay Hinamori! Your turn!"

She groaned, and pulled the Twister mat out of her tote bag. "Why did you even have this with you?"

"That doesn't matter. Ikuto! On the mat!"

"What?!"

"Oh relax, I'm doing it too."

Ikuto looked over at Amu. "Do I have to do this?"

She shrugged. "Just remember, as soon as we do it, we can go home."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who's this _we? _Do you two live together now or something?"

Amu blushed bright red, and turned to the elevator doors. "Oh look, someone's getting on on the next floor."

I grinned, and got down on the mat, pulling Ikuto down with me.

The doors opened, and Amu put on a goofy grin that matched mine. "You guys wanna play?" She asked the two business men standing at the doors.

One of the men reached into the elevator, and pushed the "Close Doors" button.

"I'll never forget you guys!" She cried right before the doors closed.

"...Well that was easy..." Amu murmered, reaching a hand out to Ikuto.

I grabbed onto the rail, and pulled myself up. "Okay Ikuto! I have another one for you!"

"What?!"

"Oh relax! You can tease Amu with it."

"Hey!" Amu yelled.

I handed him a pair of "X-ray glasses". He smirked, and put them on. As soon as another person got on, he started staring at Amu.

"Okay. I'm done. Goodbye." Amu said, putting her hands over the glasses. She walked off the elevator with Ikuto right behind her.

"Now they are just no fun." I muttered.

**Bender: Yep. Slightly planned, but writing last minute. I had a family thing to do. I got $140, MySims Party for the Wii, a Twilight journal set, a wallet, and a Skelanimals themed collectable. On Sunday I got a book, a sock monkey, a jingle bell bracelet, and $80 :)**

**Ikuto: Hey...Bender?**

**Bender: Yeah? :D**

**Ikuto: Can I borrow some money?**

**Bender: Nope :3**

**Ikuto: Why not?!**

**Bender: Cause I need to use it to buy some Shugo Chara! stuff. I already bought two DeathNote necklaces off of eBay :D**

**Amu: You are one spoiled cat.**

**Bender: Thank you :D Please R & R! (Btw, I'm gonna work on tomorrow's so it isn't crappy :3)**


	12. 12 Reasons WHY I Love You

**Bender: Yay! Chappie 12! The last one! XD Halelujah!  
Ikuto: Huh... That sounds like something I would say.**

**Bender: Oh trust me, if you had to write I chapter every day, you'd be saying it too.**

**Ikuto: -shrugs- I guess.**

**Bender: Now on with the chappie!!!**

**Amu's text messages- **_**Bold + Italic**_

**Ikuto's text messages- **_Italic_

**A**mu is 18, and out of high school, and Ikuto is 23.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

**Amu's POV**

"So Amu, what'd you get for Christmas?" Utau asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"My parents got me a laptop, an iPod, and a giftcard to Hot Topic. The other people in my family just sent everyone money." I shrugged, taking a gulp of my own hot cocoa. "What'd Kukai get you?"

She smiled, her whole face lighting up, and held out her wrist. On it was a gold cuff. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Very..." I murmered, now lost in thought.

Utau snapped her fingers in front of my face, popping my thought bubble. "So what'd Ikuto send you?"

I looked away, not wanting to answer.

Ikuto still hasn't come back from finding his dad. That was...about five years ago, but he still either called, texted, or e-mailed me every day, and sent me things for my birthday and Christmas.

"Oh...well don't worry. I'm sure he's just going to suprise you later."

I put on a half smile. "I guess."

_May I hold you,_

_As you fall asleep?_

_When the world is closing in,_

_And you can't breath._

Utau stared at my phone before she started laughing. "Speak of the devil."

I smiled, and flipped my phone open to see the text.

_Hey babe. Merry Christmas. Did you get the flowers yet?_

Utau leaned over me, trying to see the message. As soon as she did, she smiled. "Told you so."

I smiled, still confused, and texted him back.

_**What flowers?**_

_Whoops. So that means you haven't gotten them yet?_

_**Nope.**_

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I jumped up, and ran over to the door, throwing it open the second my feet touched the doormat.

"Amu?" The deliveryman had a hood pulled over his head, and over his eyes.

"Yep." I smiled.

He handed me a bouqet of roses, and kissed my forehead.

"W-what do you think you're d-doing?!" I stuttered.

The deliveryman smirked, and pulled his hood down, revealing the blue eyes and hair that I haven't seen in years. "Missed me?"

I threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself to his chest.

He laughed, and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I'll take that as a yes."

I nodded, and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

Utau picked the bouqet of the ground, and read the tag out loud. "12 roses, a rose for every reason I love you."

I blushed, and hugged him tighter. "I love you too..." I murmered.

**Bender: M'kay! Ending it there! Now, and **_**please **_**don't throw snowballs at me for this :'(, I won't be able to post **_**Juliet and Ikuto**_**, but it will be up the day **_**after**_**.**

**Ikuto: Why?!**

**Bender: -sigh- My cousins' dad left on Christmas Eve, leaving a lot of kids crying. They were even saying that they would tell Santa to take their presents back, because they wanted their present to be their dad staying with them on Christmas. (Their parents got divorced, and this is their first year without him.) My uncle, who is drunk and upset, is moving in, **_**and **_**I haven't even seen my dad's side of the family yet.**

**Ikuto, and Amu: -high pitched- **_**Drama!**_


End file.
